Chocolate Noir
by TheMajesticBeanCurd
Summary: They feel happiness, sorrow, and anger. They hate. They love. Because after all, that’s what being a teenager feels like. Highschool Fic. Yaoi. SasuNaru,SasoDei,many more.


**CHOCOLATE NOIR**

**--  
**

**Summary: **They feel happiness, sorrow, and anger. They hate. They love. Because after all, that's what being a teenager feels like. Highschool Fic. Yaoi. SasuNaru,SasoDei,many more.

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, SasoDei so far. Sai may come to interfere. Or itachi. Or maybe ItaKisa? KibaShino? A bit of GaaraNaru? Hell, give me a word, people. I want yaoi pairing. suggestion?

--

**Chapter I: **Same Old Us

The blond haired boy's fingers crept on the brick pillar, sliding his hand in a space between two black fences and pressed the bell thrice, if not more, with a fast motion. He waited for a response, grumbling, before pressing the bell again- this time for 15 seconds non-stop.

"Oi Sasuke!" he yelled with a slightly coarse voice. His voice was loud. Perhaps too loud, for the window at the second floor suddenly swung open, revealing a barely dressed black haired looking down with such an unpleasant look- an annoyed frown plastered in his facial expression.

"How annoying." The dark haired sighed.

"What did you say? I am not," he replied. "It's YOU being a lazy-ass that's annoying!"

Sasuke didn't give him any reply, nor Naruto was waiting for any. They had known each other for years, and Naruto just knew when to expect for a reply and when to expect for silence.

The previously open window shut close and after a few moments, Naruto started shouting again. And again. And again. Until Sasuke came out.

"If shouting is the only thing you can do, I doubt you can impress any girls…" the black haired commented sarcastically.

"That's five minutes. 300 seconds. For real, school started at 10!"

"It isn't like anything, fool. It's still 7.30 AM."

"Nooooo.. Even so… It isn't like you hate school or anything, right?" Naruto responded with a prolonged 'no'. Sasuke twitched a little though he had decided to remain silent and started walking.

The two boys walked together side by side; accompanied with something sounds less like a conversation. In some points, it's more like Naruto 'talking to Sasuke' instead 'talking with'; but however, the blond hair's rambling continued.

After approximately fifteen minutes walk, they reached school. Both stopped in front of the school area. Naruto couldn't help but tilted his head up and gazed at the tall school gate he hadn't seen for a month- His palm was on his forehead; avoiding sunray, while a grin of excitement curved, "Summer holiday's end, huh?"

"Seems like it." Sasuke smiled a little when suddenly someone greeted them.

"Yo." A familiar voice rose from behind. It was their senior, Sasori, with his boyfriend Deidara behind him. The black haired only lifted his hand as a reply.

"Whoa! Sasori-senpai! It's been a while, ain't it? Deidara-senpai too!" Naruto blurted in excitement.

"Still the same old Naruto?" Deidara smirked.

"What are you trying to imply, senpai?"

"Still bubbly and stupid."

Sasuke smirked, trying to hold his laugh.

"WHAT?? Sasuke, say something! Don't smirk! Sasori senpai too!"

"I have nothing against both side thoug…"

"You're my side. Just because you got to be." Deidara cut Sasori's sentence off before savoring a kiss on the red hair's lips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Naruto gaped, jaw dropped open.

Interrupting the little scene, the bell rang.

"Dang it! Lesson's starting. Let's go. I don't want to clean the freaking toilet on the first day." Deidara pulled apart.

"Put the blame on you." Sasori spoke before the other dragged him to their class.

Naruto watched the couple disappear inside school building. He blinked. Once. And twice.

"He's just his same old self." Suddenly Sasuke commented.

"Huh?" the blond tilted his head to the darker haired.

"Still persistent and wicked."

"Wicked, sure as hell." Naruto laughed in agreement.

Then, his lips curved a big grin. Maybe they were right.

Maybe he didn't change.

Maybe Deidara didn't too.

And maybe, after all, all of them are still their same old self; and will always be.

--

**A/N: **Beta anyone? / RnR or I might not continue and delete the story. I need pairing sugestion. I need 1 more MAIN pairing. YAOI haha


End file.
